Sólo un café
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: Después del trabajo, Hunnigan y Helena comparten un momento en una cafetería; donde, los sentimientos de ambas se disfrazan de sorbos y palabras dulces. ¿Qué tanto puede pasar durante una simple charla de café? Hunniper (HelenaxHunnigan)


**Hola a todos **** Aquí de nuevo trayéndoles otro fanfic yuri ésta vez con una pareja que hasta hace una semana, desconocía y que veo es muy popular, se trata de un pequeño Hunniper (HelenaxHunnigan) que espero sea de su agrado, es mi segundo fic yuri y el primer Hunniper que hago en mi vida, por favor no sean crueles TwT. Como último dato quiero agradecerle infinitamente a Lirionegro1 por ayudarme (sin que ella lo supiera xD) en el desarrollo y elaboración de dicho fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de CAPCOM y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento **

**NOTA: Este fic participa en la dinámica de grupo: "Slash Love Party" del grupo "FF:DSTLO".**

"Sólo un café"

La jornada del día había llegado a su fin.

La agente se echó atrás y estirando sus brazos sintió su cuerpo dolor a causa de la mala posición en que estaba sentada.

Ordenó el pequeño desastre que tenía en su escritorio, dejó los archivos apilados para al día siguiente acomodarlos. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

Camino a la puerta se topó con la experta en telecomunicaciones y amiga íntima, Ingrid Hunnigan.

- Ingrid, ya te hacía afuera del lugar, creí que era la última- dijo alcanzando a su amiga

- Me quedé un poco más archivando los reportes que Leon me entregó hoy.

- Parece que nunca se acaban ¿cierto?- la morena suspiró con una sonrisa conforme

- Pero alguien debe hacerlo- caminaron juntas a la salida para hacerse compañía.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, Ingrid quiso despedirse de la castaña alegando que debía tomar el taxi pues su auto seguía en reparación. Helena se ofreció a llevarla pues no le quedaba tan lejos, la otra revisó su reloj y viendo la hora aceptó.

Helena se quejó un poco.

- ¿todo bien Helena?

- Me dolió el estómago.

- Quizá tengas hambre, ya es tarde.

- Tal vez tengas razón- llevó su mano derecha a su vientre y lo sobó un poco para aminorar la molestia - ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

- No suena mala idea.

- Bien- giró en el semáforo cambiando un poco su ruta dirigiéndose a su café favorito.

Aparcó el auto, activó la alarma y caminaron al lugar, tomaron asiento mientras el mesero dejaba las cartas con los deferentes postres y bebidas.

- Quiero un capucchino grande y un pastel de fresas.

- Yo prefiero un latte con leche descremada y un panqué de durazno- el mesero tomó la orden, recogió las cartas y con una sonrisa amable se retiró.

- ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que tiene tu auto?

-Dijeron que necesitaban hacerle un cambio de bujías y quedaría como nuevo.

- ¿Tardaron tanto para dar con ello?

- Lo mismo dije Helena, pero argumentaron que debían estar seguros- mencionó con fastidio en su voz - ¿Y cómo te va en tu nuevo puesto de oficinista?

- Es aburrido, te seré franca- inquirió divertida – Pero necesitaba un descaso de todo el estrés de las misiones de campo.

-Leon te ha de extrañar.

- No lo creo, ha de trabajar mejor sin mí.

- Helena ¿por qué sigues menospreciándote? Eres buena en tu trabajo, sólo te pidieron cubrir el puesto de forma temporal hasta que Juliet regresara de su incapacidad- la aludida torció un poco la boca – Aún no lo superas ¿verdad?

- No es eso. Pero pronto se cumplirán 2 años.

- Lo sé. Yo estoy organizando la ceremonia conmemorativa- la conversación comenzaba a tomar un rumbo que a Helena no le gustaba. Fijó su mirada en un punto cualquiera de la mesa mostrando una enorme melancolía; Hunnigan colocó su mano en el dorso de la otra captando así su mirada, le sonrió tiernamente – Sabes que si necesitas hablar puedes acudir a mí- Helena le correspondió

-Gracias amiga.

- Dame unos segundos, no tardo- se puso de pie y se marchó.

La chica aprovechó para ver a la ventana y observar el panorama, era un jueves por la noche ,un día tranquilo. El local estaba frente a un cine que al parecer tenía estreno de película o algo así pues estaba atiborrado de gente.

Se dedicó a ver a la gente pasar mientras llegaba su orden o Hunnigan para seguir charlando, no tardó mucho para que la segunda opción ocurriera.

- Disculpa- volvió a sentarse y al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amiga también miró hacia afuera y volvió la cabeza - ¿qué miras?

- A esas chicas- contestó la castaña, Hunnigan buscó y divisó a un par de chicas tomadas de la mano viendo los espectaculares de las películas en exhibición

- ¿Qué hay con ellas?

- Son lesbianas y se ve que se aman- pausó unos segundos y luego continuó – ¿sabes? Admiro el valor de esas personas. Salen a la calle como cualquiera demostrando su amor a un mundo lleno de prejuicios y etiquetas.

- Tienes razón, y se ve que son muy felices.

- A veces pareciera que su amor es más sincero, más honesto que el de las personas heterosexuales.

- Hay de todo en este mundo, Lena. Homosexuales que sólo juegan con otros, heterosexuales que fingen serlo y lesbianas que lastiman a sus parejas.

- Es cierto pero ¿no te sientes incómoda hablando de este tema?

- Para nada. Respeto la pluralidad inclusive ayuda a cambiar de tema, hablar todo el tiempo del trabajo incluso fuera de él llega a colmar.

- Tienes razón.

- Señoritas, su orden- interrumpió el mesero, las chicas dejaron espacio para recibir sus bebidas y postres

- Huele bien- expresó Ingrid

- Te dije que el lugar te agradaría, vengo aquí cada viernes saliendo de la agencia- y continuaron su charla.

Ambas mujeres tocaron un tema completamente distinto al que están acostumbradas, al ser miembros del servicio secreto todas sus pláticas se centraban en misiones, agentes, citas del Presidente, armas biológicas y toda clase de desastres similares, pero ésta vez no.

Hunnigan aceptó gustosa charlar de otra clase de temas menos apocalípticos y ése, aunque descomunal, no estaba mal para comenzar. Hablaron también de cosas más triviales, dónde irían a comprar en navidad, sus familias, el como llegaron a la CIA y muchos más hasta llegar al tema de los amores después de todo son amigas, tarde o temprano tendrían dicha conversación

- Leon es un buen hombre, apuesto también, pero no es mi tipo.

- Vaya, eres la primer mujer que conozco que no lo ve de esa forma.

- Digamos que tengo otros gustos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Helena?- meditó – Acaso…-

- Sí. Espero no tengas problema con ello.

- Te dije al inicio que respeto la diversidad, además eres mi amiga- contestó Ingrid sonriéndole con ternura

- Gracias.

- Y dime ¿Hay alguien en la agencia que te llame la atención?- la castaña no esperaba esa pregunta sonrojándose como reacción a ello

-Ehm… No, por el momento.

- Jajajaja creo que te incomodé, lo siento.

-No, descuida pero no esperaba que preguntaras eso. Pero… siendo sincera hay alguien que capta mi atención.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, pero no creo que pueda lograr algo con ella. Temo que mi suerte es estar sola.

- No digas eso Lena, todos tenemos a alguien que nos espera allá afuera sólo es cuestión de buscarla.

- Llevo años buscando la forma de acercarme y lo he logrado pero el trabajo no ayuda mucho.

- ¿De qué departamento es?- Helena meditó, debía pensar en algo rápido

- Del área de telecomunicaciones- Hunnigan calló, sintió un vuelco en el corazón oír que la susodicha pertenece a su departamento, sintió una pequeña chispa de ilusión ¿sería ella la chica? No, seguramente no por mucho que ella lo desease y es que, desde hace tiempo atrás que Ingrid se había dado cuenta de las preferencias sexuales de la castaña y sin saber cómo o cuándo su corazón ya latía por ella.

Intentó disimular la incertidumbre que su confesión le provocó, en su lugar se dio a la tarea de investigar quién era la mencionada

- ¿La conozco?

- Supongo que sí, no son muchas las mujeres de tu departamento, Ingrid.

- Podría ser Jessica; Alexia no lo creo, todos sabemos lo enamorada que está de George- Helena soltó una risita traviesa

- ¿Por qué tanto interés por saber quién me gusta?

- Eres mi amiga y es alguien de mi área, es común que quiera saberlo ¿o no tengo derecho a saber?- la agente se encogió de hombros

- Quizá ya lo sabes pero sólo quieres confirmar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó la morena, intrigada

- Como dices eres mi amiga sin mencionar que eres muy inteligente- Ingrid se quedó sin habla por unos segundos ¿a qué se refería Helena?

- Gracias pero qué tiene que ver mi inteligencia.

- Muchas veces me has dicho que soy demasiado obvia y que por más que lo desee, no puedo ocultar lo que siento.

- Es verdad eres muy expresiva, tu rostro nos puede decir cuando estás feliz o cuando algo te aqueja.

- Entonces no te será difícil saber quién es la chica.

- ¿Por qué no me dices? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?- preguntó intentando convencer a la otra de decirle y así, poder sentirse plena o simplemente dejarle el camino libre

- Nada, pero te aseguro que ya tienes la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué dices que la tengo?

- Porque eres inteligente- ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Hunnigan meditó. La actitud de Helena estaba siendo completamente distinta a lo habitual ¿por qué afirmaba que ella tenía la respuesta si apenas hace unos minutos supo que alguien de la agencia llama su atención? Intentó no hacerse ilusiones pero ¿y si Helena ya sabía que está enamorada de ella? No, eso sería demasiada casualidad.

Respiró discretamente para disimular su enorme desesperación.

Por mucho tiempo guardó el secreto y pensaba llevarlo siempre consigo, no creía tener oportunidad con ella a pesar de conocer sus preferencias; ahora las cosas cambiaban, argumentó estar fijada en alguien del departamento de telecomunicaciones, SU departamento. Hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento nadie más era lesbiana, eso reducía la lista a sólo ella o eso quería creer, no obstante era mejor para ella y su corazón confirmar o descartar.

- No, no se me ocurre nadie- espetó con fingida tranquilidad

- Bien, no importa. No tengo oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya le has preguntado?

- Se nota que yo no le gusto.

- Muchos son tímidos y ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos para protegerse de una "mala impresión".

- No lo creo Ingrid, ella no es así.

- ¿Y cómo es?- no pudo contener más la pregunta, era ahora o nunca

- Físicamente es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, llevo 3 años trabajando con ella y ha sido suficiente para poder enamorarme, suena tonto porque charlamos menos de 2 minutos sólo dos o tres veces a la semana, hay veces que menos o ni siquiera topamos palabra pero…- sonríe – Es todo para mí.

Y la duda de Hunnigan aumentó. Eso no decía mucho, Helena al pertenecer al gabinete oficial de seguridad del presidente se veía obligada a desaparecer por varias horas o días para atender los asuntos del jefe, luego las misiones también quitaban tiempo y sólo se llegaban a ver contadas ocasiones.

- Me gustaría saber quién es- Helena la miró confundida

- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, Ingrid?

- Porque puedo notar en tus palabras que la amas de verdad y me gustaría ayudarte, conozco a cada uno de los miembros de mi área y si está en mis manos poder darte mi apoyo, lo haré. Mereces la felicidad, Helena- mintió, la castaña curveó sus hermosos labios pintados con un discreto brillo labial

- Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que das en el clavo.

- Habilidad querida, o tal vez sólo golpes de suerte.

- Ya es tarde, hay que dejarte en casa y debo regresar.

- Veo que te saldrás con la tuya, Helena Harper.

- Prometo decirte mañana sin falta- Hunnigan negó con la cabeza y resignada tuvo que aguantar.

Prepararon sus cosas, dejaron la propina para el mesero y salieron un poco apresuradas para no llegar más tarde.

Una vez en casa Hunnigan le agradeció a su amiga el traslado, se despidieron y partieron cada quien a descansar. Ella quedó con la interrogante, se fue a la cama siendo aquejada por ello ¿De verdad era ella la enigmática mujer o era otra la afortunada ganadora del amor de Harper? La interrogativa se quedó toda la noche en su cabeza.

La mañana siguiente llegó, Helena llegó temprano para archivar todas las carpetas que dejó pendientes el día anterior y también para hacer sufrir un poquito a su amiga. Su plan había salido muy bien, ella buscó desde un principio confundir a Ingrid con el fin de saber si ella estaba o no interesada en la castaña, una opción algo súbita pero resultó.

Dieron las 11:15 a.m. El teléfono de la oficina de Helena sonó

- Harper.

- Helena tienes una nueva misión- dijo Hunnigan desde la otra línea

- ¿Me han regresado a campo?

- Así es, ven a la oficina para que te dé más detalles.

- Recibido, voy para allá- colgó y echó un vistazo al reloj, luego sonrió – Creo que ya es hora de verla.

Caminó por los amplios pasillos de la agencia llegando pronto al área de la morena.

- Agente Harper reportándose.

- Hola Helena- se levantó de su asiento para entregarle su folder – Es una investigación de rutina. Tal parece que encontraron un laboratorio abandonado de Neo Umbrella en la llamada Riviera Maya en México. Tu misión es corroborar que todo esté en orden y que no haya más muestras de virus o pruebas de que aún está en operación- explicó

- ¿Iré sola?

- No, Leon te acompañará.

- Bien- contestó sin quitar la vista del folder

- Tu vuelo sale mañana a las 5 a.m. ¿Alguna duda?

- No, todo quedó claro.

- Bien- se acercó un poco a Harper, era ahora o se saldría de nuevo con la suya – Y hablando de dudas, tú tienes que despejarme una- no pudo contener una sonrisa socarrona

- ¿Yo te debo eso?- preguntó con sarcasmo

- No te hagas la desentendida, linda. Te pones difícil aun cuando te quiero ayudar- la agente cerró de golpe la carpeta dejándola en el escritorio, se aproximó a su amiga y colocando una mano en su mejilla la besó suavemente, ésta se quedó pasmada sin saber qué hacer.

El contacto fue delicado pero lleno de cariño, de ternura como si Helena cuidara de que no se fuera a romper. Entonces se separó

- ¿Te quedó claro, Ingrid?

- Desde cuándo…

- Yo tampoco lo sé- interrumpió con temor en sus ojos - ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

- Ésta- se lanzó a sus brazos buscando de nuevo ése delicioso contacto.

Su corazón saltó de alegría; sus sospechas dieron en el blanco y resultó gracioso pensar que todo surgió gracias a un café

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y…. ¿qué tal? **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo lo hice cuando lo iba pensando y desarrollando, sigo estando medio "verde"e inmadura en esto de los fics yuri pero sé que iré mejorando n.n Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y demás los espero por reviews. Nos estamos leyendo Ja ne! **

**Pd: Estimada Lirionegro espero te haya gustado n.n**


End file.
